Lord of the Rings- Laura Style
by OrlandoBloomLover
Summary: R&R PLEASE! I am typing up the next chapter right now... it will be up shortly, I swear! I suck at summarys, just read it, it is a good story. Sorry Chapter 4 is so short and there has been such a long gap between chapters, but I have had sooooo much hw!
1. Chapter 1

One day in The Shire, Bilbo and Frodo Baggins sat in Bag End talking of the activities of the night before. Last night Bilbo had his 111th birthday party. He planed to leave that night for a new life with the Elves. Frodo had no idea his uncle was going to leave and he was going to be given a surprise that would change his life forever.  
  
"Frodo, my nephew, I have something very important to tell you. Tonight, I plan to go to the Elves. I have something to give you. You must keep it secret and hidden" Bilbo told him.  
  
"Oh, of course Uncle Bilbo."  
  
"You don't understand Frodo. This is the most important thing you will do in your whole life You must this…" Bilbo pulls out a ring. "this is the one ring of power. I found it in the Misty Mountains 60 years ago. You must tell no one that you have it or that it is at The Shire. Only you, me, Gandalf the Gray, and Gullom know that I have it here."  
  
"Why couldn't you give it to Gandalf? I am sure he would take care of it." Frodo said.  
  
"I can't take it." Gandalf said as he entered the room. "I see that you finally decided to tell him. It took you long enough to tell him and you waited until you were leaving. Bilbo, my dear friend, how have you been?"  
  
"Good, good. How have your travels been?" Bilbo asked.  
  
"Good, good." Gandalf answered.  
  
"Well, it's time for me to go." Bilbo said.  
  
"Bilbo, what I am supposed to do? I am just a quite Hobbit." Frodo asked.  
  
"You will live here, I am giving you Bag End. You will get everything that I own… Here, take the ring and keep it safe and hidden."  
  
"Okay, but will I ever see you again?" questioned Frodo.  
  
"I don't think so. The ring was given me a longer life, but when I give it to you, my age will catch up to me." Bilbo responded.  
  
Frodo ran over and hugged his uncle.  
  
"I am going to miss you, too." Bilbo said.  
  
That night just after dinner, Bilbo gathered his bags. He put the key to the house in a small pouch and gave it to Frodo.  
  
"Take care of Frodo. He will need your guidance in the future." Bilbo said to Gandalf.  
  
To Frodo he said, "Take care, keep safe, and remember what I told you to do with the ring."  
  
After he said this, he left for his long journey to Rivendell, the home of the Elves. Frodo and Bilbo had a short farewell.  
  
The next day, Frodo and Gandalf wanted to know more about the ring. So Gandalf said that he would go to the library.  
  
"Keep the ring hidden and safe and tell NO ONE. I will be back as soon as I can." Gandalf said.  
  
That night Gandalf rode his horse off. Frodo stayed home and hid the ring. 


	2. Chapter 2

About 4 months later, Gandalf returned with important information on the ring.  
  
"Frodo, give me the ring!" Gandalf bellowed.  
  
When Frodo gave him the ring, Gandalf threw it in the fire. After letting it sit there for a while, he used some tongs to get it out. He told Frodo to hold out his hand. When Frodo stalled, Gandalf told him not to worry, that it was cool. As Frodo looked at it, Gandalf watched closely.  
  
"What do you see young Hobbit?  
  
"Nothing...wait...there's some sort of Elvish writing on it, but I can't read it." Frodo said. " What did you find out?"  
  
"You must run young Frodo. Hurry, pack light and run to Bree." Gandalf said franticly.  
  
So Frodo packed his bag quickly. He only packed a few clothes and food and of course the ring. Then he said a quick good bye and hurried out the door.  
  
"I'll meet you at Bree!" Gandalf called after him.  
  
As Frodo turned to look back, he tripped over something.  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"What is the matter Frodo?" Gandalf said as he ran over to Frodo, who was lying helplessly on the ground.  
  
As Gandalf approached, he saw another body on the ground  
  
"Who are you? What is your name? What do you want?" Gandalf yelled at the body.  
  
Quickly, the body stood up and said, "Samwise Gringee, sir, but everyone calls me Sam. I was just trimming bushes, sir,"  
  
"In the middle of the night? Oh well, come here, I'll have to punish you."  
  
"Not to bad sir." Sam said as he curled up into a ball.  
  
"No, I have the perfect idea. You will accompany Frodo on his journey." Gandalf told the terrified Hobbit.  
  
"Yes, sir"  
  
"Well, come on Sam." Frodo said.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Frodo."  
  
So the 2 Hobbits left Gandalf behind as they headed for Bree. About an hour later they spotted 2 small people in on of the fields.  
  
"Shhhh Sam."  
  
They tried to walk by unnoticed, but Sam stepped on a branch and made a loud noise. The 2 other figures quickly turned around.  
  
"Who's there?" one of the other creatures asked.  
  
"I will tell you if you would step into the light." Frodo responded.  
  
So the other creatures stepped out.  
  
"Why, hello Pippen and Merry. What are you doing out this late at night?" Sam said.  
  
"We are getting food from Farmer John's Garden. What are you doing out this late?" Merry asked.  
  
"We are going on an adventure." Sam replied.  
  
"Cam we come?" Pippen asked.  
  
"Sure they can, right Mr. Frodo?"  
  
While they were talking, Frodo was looking around.  
  
"Yeah, I guess, if they are quite and they hurry up."  
  
No sooner had he said this, then he heard a whinny of a horse and saw a silhouette of a man on a horse on the horizon.  
  
"Hurry, let's go! Into the forest!" Frodo said franticly.  
  
The 4 Hobbits ran into the forest.  
  
"What is the quickest way to Bree?" Frodo questioned.  
  
"Down the river, on the fairy." Merry called.  
  
So they raced to the river. Close behind them was one of the Ringwraiths. Ringwraiths are those who work for the Dark Lord Sauron. They were the nine humans to receive a ring of power.  
  
Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,  
  
Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,  
  
Nine for the Mortal Men doomed to die,  
  
One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne  
  
In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.  
  
One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,  
  
One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them  
  
In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.  
  
"We must hurry!" Frodo said as he looked back.  
  
The 4 Hobbits raced across the wilderness. As they neared the fairy port, they heard the sound of hoof prints in the background, the RIngwraiths were growing closer. When they reached the dock, a Ringwraith was right behind Frodo.  
  
"Hurry up Mr. Frodo!" Sam called.  
  
Frodo leaped to the boat, just in time.  
  
"How far until Bree?" Frodo asked.  
  
"20 miles, Mr. Frodo." Sam said.  
  
They rowed all night and through the next day. Just after dusk on the next day, they saw Bree. After they landed, they ran to the town gate. When they knocked on it, an old man opened a peep hole.  
"What is your business?" he asked.  
"Our business is our own." Frodo replied.  
  
"I am sorry, it's just my job to ask you." The man said.  
  
"How do we get to the Prancing Pony Inn?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Down the main road and on your right."  
  
"Thank you." Said the Hobbits as they walked by.  
  
As soon as they got inside the door to the Prancing Pony, more visitors arrived at the gate, these guests were not welcome. The Ringwraiths pushed down the gate and road into town. They headed for the Prancing Pony.  
  
Inside, the Hobbits sat down and had a drink. In the corner of the room was a mysterious looking person.  
  
"Mr. Frodo, that man has been looking at you ever since you came in." Sam said.  
  
"I am going to get us a room." Frodo said.  
  
As he approached the bar, a voice said, "How may I help you little Hobbit?"  
  
"I'd like a room for tonight and some information."  
  
"We have some nice Hobbit sized rooms, Mister...Mister..."  
  
"Mr. Littlefoot" Frodo filled in.  
  
"What is the information you be needing ... Mr. Littlefoot."  
  
"Has Gandalf the Gray been here recently?"  
  
"No, not since 6 weeks ago. Anything else?"  
  
"Yes, who is that man in the corner?"  
  
"He is a "rider", they call him Strider. Stay away from him young Hobbit." The bar tender advised.  
  
"Thank you sir." Frodo said.  
  
As he turned around, he saw Merry talking to some men. As he walked closer, he heard Merry answer one of their questions.  
  
"No, I am traveling with my friends, Frodo Baggins, that's him over there, and..."  
  
"NO!! MERRY!!" Frodo yelled as he raced over to stop him.  
  
Just before he got to him, Frodo was knocked over. Before anyone saw him, he put on the ring, even though Gandalf told him never to do it. Then he crawled away. When he took the ring off, he had moved closer to the "rider" and further from Merry, but luckily Merry had stopped talking and had gone over to Pippen and Sam. As Frodo looked around, he saw Strider walking to him. Frodo quickly stood up and started to back away.  
  
"Come here... Mr. Littlefoot." Strider said.  
  
Frodo kept backing away, so Strider took bigger and quicker steps. When he reached Frodo, he picked him up by the back of his shirt and took him up the stairs. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait!" Frodo heard his 3 friends yelling in the background, but he could barely hear them over the noise of the bar.  
  
When Strider got to his room, he set Frodo down. As soon as Frodo got his balance, he drew his sword. Strider also drew his sword to match Frodo's challenge. As soon as it was out of the sheath, the door burst open and 3 Hobbits fell in the door with their weapons ready to save their friends' life. When Strider saw it was them, he put away his sword.  
  
"Put away your weapons, I mean no harm to you or your friend." Strider said, "Sit down by the fire and make yourselves comfortable and let me introduce myself. I am Strider, I am a rider and I know what you are doing. I know about the ring and your mission to Mount Doom to destroy it. I can help you."  
  
As soon as he had finished saying this, they heard the whinny of horses.  
  
"Quickly come here and help me."  
  
So the Hobbits followed Strider to their room. In there, they made the beds to look as if someone was in them. Then they raced back to Strider's room. They sat in the dark, waiting for the Ringwraiths to find them not in their beds.  
  
About 20 minutes later, they heard the sound of hooves outside the bar and the noise of people yelling. Then they heard the Ringwraiths enter their room and walk over to the beds and stab at them with their swords.  
  
"That was close..." Sam whispered.  
  
"Shhhh..." Strider replied.  
  
They sat in silence until they heard the Ringwraiths get on to their horses and ride away.  
  
"Hurry! We must leave. We have to get to Rivendell soon. Let's get your bags and get started." Strider said.  
  
That night 4 Hobbits and a rider left the Prancing Pony with only 1 horse and some food and their weapons. Only after they had gotten far enough away from the city did they stop.  
  
"We can sleep here for the rest of the night." Strider said.  
  
The next morning they got up and started walking again.  
  
About an hour later Merry said, "When are we going to stop for `Second Breakfast'? I am hungry."  
  
Strider overheard him and said, "We aren't going to stop for anymore food until dinner."  
  
The Hobbits looked sadly at their stomachs and then to Strider. He saw their looks and picked 4 apples of a near by apple tree and tossed them to the hungry Hobbits. They ate them slowly, for they knew this was going to be their last meal for a while.  
  
That night, when they got to the place where they were going to sleep, Strider told them to stay put and not draw any attention to themselves, while he went exploring. So the Hobbits went to sleep. About an hour later, Frodo woke up to the sound of talking and the smell of food cooking and the light of a fire. Quickly he got up and ran to the fire and put it out by stomping on it.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?!?" Frodo asked angrily.  
  
"Cooking super, Mr. Frodo, and we saved you some." Sam said.  
  
"You could have gotten us killed! There could be Ringwraiths all around here! They could have seen the fire and be up here any second!"  
  
The Hobbits sat quietly and finished their supper, while they listened for the sound of horses. After about 10 minutes, they heard some thing that made them jump. There was the sound of horses at the bottom of the hill that they were on.  
  
"Quickly! To the top!" Frodo called out as he raced for the path to the top of the hill.  
  
When they reached it, they drew their swords and got into a circle with their backs toward each other. They stood and waited for the Ringwraiths. Frodo saw the first one and started backing up. Merry was going to protest at him, but then he saw why Frodo was backing up. Soon they were surrounded. Just as the Ringwraiths raised their swords, Strider appeared yelling and fighting. Quickly the Hobbits moved out of the way and stood in a corner. One of the Ringwraiths saw them and started walking to them with its sword raised high. All of the Hobbits except for Frodo ran, he just stood there. He quickly put on the ring, thinking that the Ringwraith wouldn't be able to see him, but he was wrong. Frodo stumbled back and fell on the ground, he tried to scoot back out of the way, but he couldn't. The Ringwraith brought down his sword into Frodo's leg.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Frodo screamed, as he took the ring off.  
  
Strider, who had scared all of the Ringwraiths away, quickly ran over and looked at Frodo's wound.  
  
"Quickly, we must get him to the Elves! This is a wound that only they can heal!"  
  
On the way down, the other Hobbits picked up their belongings. Then they hurried after Strider. Strider put Frodo on his horse and took the leads and quickly started ahead. The Hobbits practically had to run to keep up. Strider saw this, so he slowed down some, so that they would be able to keep up with him.  
  
About 2 hours later, they paused for a second. Frodo was getting worse.  
  
"Sam, do you know what the Watertrap flower looks like? Strider asked.  
  
"Yessir." Sam responded.  
  
"We must find some fast. It will help slow the poison from spreading so fast."  
  
Strider and Sam hurried off into the forest. While Strider was kneeling down in the bushes looking for the flower, he felt the blade of a knife on this throat. He stopped looking a put his hands up. The thing he heard next surprised him.  
  
"Well, look at this. I rider that's not paying any attention on his surroundings." A female voice said.  
  
"Arwen..." Strider said as he stood up and turned around. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Aragon. I have been looking for you, for days." Arwen said.  
  
"Hurry, we must get Frodo to Rivendell. He is going to die."  
  
They rushed over to where Sam (who had come back with the flower), Pippin, and Merry were with Frodo. Quickly Arwen looked at Frodo's leg.  
  
"Only my people's magic can help him now. We must get him to my father, Eldron."  
  
"I will take him." Argon said, as he lifted Frodo on to Awren's horses back.  
  
"No, I am a quicker rider and I know the way better. As soon as I cross the river, we will be protected by the power of the Elves." Arwen told him.  
  
"Alright, you can take him, but be careful." Aragon said as he lifted her up onto the horse.  
  
He gave her a quick kiss on the lips, just before she rode off into the night on a difficult, but important journey. Soon after she left, the others started walking after her.  
  
After 4 days of walking with very little rest, the 3 Hobbits and Strider (still known to the Hobbits as Strider, they don't know his name is Aragon yet) walk into Rivendell. They made their way to the home of Eldron, king of the Elves. When they entered the house, they were greeted by Awren.  
  
"Hello. Frodo is in the guestroom. My father is in there with him right now, you can go see him in a little while."  
  
After Arwen showed them to their rooms, they were allowed in to see Frodo. He was still asleep when they went in. Everyone saw that he was okay and then left, except for Sam. They decided to stay in Rivendell until Frodo woke up and they could decide what to do with the ring.  
  
When Frodo woke up 3 weeks later, Gandalf had arrived. Gandalf was the first person that Frodo saw. Frodo quickly sat up and hugged the old wizard and asked, "Where have you been?"  
  
"I had a little trouble on the way here." Was all that Gandalf would tell Frodo because he didn't want to worry him.  
  
"Well, I am glad that you are here. What happened to me?"  
  
"Frodo, you wouldn't be here right now if Eldron hadn't saved you. And Sam was here by your side the whole time, making sure that you were okay. Now you must get well because we have very important things to take care of." Gandalf said to Frodo.  
  
While Frodo rested, Eldron was calling a council meeting to talk about what should be done with the ring. He called some men, one was Boimer, some other elves, one was Legolas Greenleaf from the Mirkwood Elves, and he called some were dwarves, one called Gimli.  
  
After all of the guests had arrived, Eldron called all the members of the council, including Frodo, the other Hobbits, Gandalf, and Strider.  
  
"Thank you for coming to this very important meeting. We have many things to discuss tonight." Eldron said. "We have to decide what to do with the ring. Frodo please place it on the table."  
  
So Frodo got up and walked slowly over to the table and placed the ring on it. He sadly walked back to his chair and sat down.  
  
"Does anyone have any suggestions of what we should do with the ring?  
  
Eldron asked.  
  
"I think that we should destroy it." Gimli said as he raised his ax up and walked over to the ring  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!! Your man made weapons cannot destroy it!!" Eldron yelled.  
  
Violently he brought the ax down on the ring, the ring didn't brake, it broke the ax and knocked Gimli to the floor.  
  
"As, I said you can't destroy it with man made weapons. The only thing that can destroy it is by taking it to the place where it was forged, Mount Doom." Eldron said.  
  
"I think that someone should take the ring back to Mount Doom." Strider (Aragon) said.  
  
"What do you know, you are a rider. I think that the Men should take it home." Boimer said.  
  
"Leave him alone! He is the heir to all of the land of man, he is Aragon." Gimili said.  
  
At this everyone at the meeting got down on one knee and bowed down to him.  
  
"Please get up all of you." He said. "I will take the ring to Mount Doom."  
  
"I will come with you to because I brought it this far." Frodo said.  
  
"You can't leave without me." Sam said.  
  
"And you can't leave with out us." Merry and Pippin said.  
  
"I will lend you my bow. " Leoglas said.  
  
"And I my ax." Gimili said.  
  
"And I will represent the men on this trip." Boimer said.  
  
"And I will go with them for wisdom." Gandalf said.  
  
"Very well, you shall be a fellowship of nine." Eldron declared. 


End file.
